Virgin Vampires
by NeteleJala
Summary: ONE-SHOT. A Josef and Mick conversation about the loves af their lives.


This is a thought I've been throwing around for a while. You might not agree with me, but I want you to think about it…

WARNING: Rated 'R' for sexual content. If you are squeamish about sexually related issues, DON'T READ!

Set after episode 14, just another night of drinking for our boys...the really are becoming alcoholics in my one-shots. I'm going to have to do something about that...

I don't own Moonlight or any of its profits…damnit!

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Virgin Vampires**

"So what are you going to do about Blondie?" Josef asked as he handed Mick a glass of scotch and blood.

Mick glared at him, taking the glass only to set it down on the table. "She has a name."

"Fine…What are you doing about _Beth_?"

"What do you mean?"

Josef rolled his eyes. "You really are thick. Are you seeing her?"

"Yeah. I saw her last night."

Josef took a deep breath, even if he didn't need it—it gave him a chance to think before doing something stupid…like snapping Mick's neck. "I mean, are you going out…making out…fill in the blank."

Mick fidgeted and Josef's eyes lit up. "So you have. Good for you."

"I kissed her, that's as far as it goes. I'm still worried."

"Why?"

"What if she finds out she doesn't like the monster-"

"Hey, hey, use another term."

"Fine, what if she gets scared? Or worse, realizes she doesn't like me?"

Josef gritted his teeth. He was sure Beth was more accepting than Mick…her little meeting with him had showed that she had the guts to follow through on her intentions. Of course he couldn't tell Mick that, but someone had to beat some sense into him…

"Mick? Have you talked to her about it?"

"NO! How would you even broach a topic like that?" The thought of explaining how vampires acted during sex was totally repulsing to Mick, especially if that conversation was with Beth.

"It's easier than you think, especially with a girl like Beth."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She was born after the sexual revolution. It was a lot harder in your day. In fact, you'll probably have more problems with that conversation than she will. That would be fun to witness, I can just imagine…"

"Come on, Josef, focus. I just can't talk about this with her…Did you tell Sarah?" Mick hoped that Josef would understand if he equated Beth to Sarah. Maybe Josef would finally realize what Beth meant to him and what losing Beth's approval would do to him.

"Of course," Josef said as if it were common sense.

Mick was taken aback. "But she was born in the 1920's. How? Wasn't she…?"

"She was a little uncomfortable, but she had to hear it."

"Why? You could have just waited till she was a vampire."

"Is that what you'll planning to do with Beth?" Josef smiled. He knew Beth would make an irresistible vampiress and he really hoped that Mick would turn her. He'd even contemplated doing it himself, then handing her over to Mick to enjoy. _She'd pull him out of his miserable state._

"No. We haven't even talked about it." Josef noticed the change in Mick tone.

"You're lying. The subject came up, but it obviously didn't go too well."

"If you planned on turning Sarah why did you risk her life by sleeping with her when she was human?"

Josef chuckled. "Because even I am not that cruel." Josef caught a glimpse of Mick's puzzled face. "Did no one ever explain this to you?"

"If you're talking about sex, yes, but I don't think I got the full story by the way you're acting."

Josef set down his empty glass and leaned in closer to Mick. "Mick, think about it. If I had turned Sarah in her pristine state, she would have spent eternity in hell." Mick still looked puzzled. Josef sighed. "She was a virgin. If I'd turned her as a virgin, she'd eternally be a virgin. Vampires heal remember? Well, any woman turned as a virgin would perpetually be a virgin, no matter how many times she had sex and it would hurt just as bad as the first time, _every time_."

The horror on Mick's face showed that he finally understood.

"See, even I'm not that cruel. Luckily, you don't have to worry about that with Beth."

Mick finally realized what Josef had just said. He growled defensively and his eyes bled silver.

Josef chuckled. "Like you didn't know. But jealously is good. Go do something about it. Claim her for your own." With that Josef swept out of the room, leaving Mick with his thoughts.

* * *

So there it is. Now do you think Sara was innocent? I'd love to hear thoughts and comments!


End file.
